Sinful Vengeance
by BarakTheSlayer
Summary: The blood erupted around my arms, forming the blades i was so used to by now. She looked at me with a mixture of horror and revulsion. "You killed my brother, Everdeen. You took all I had. All that's left is this" M for Hunger Games and gore, SYOT for one week before I carry on
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Again, I have not stopped "Three Years Ago" I am just insanely stuck on it, so I'm doing some rec writing to help with inspiration. so...yeah, enjoy!**

*****LINE BREAK*****

The pillar was crushed into rubble in front of me.

I stare in awe as the blood retracts back into my hand, the same blood that had shot itself around my arms, erupting into blades and shooting towards the pillar, causing it to crack and eventually crush under my relentless assault.

This has never happened, but I have a feeling I am stuck with whatever it is.

***LINE BREAK***

My name is Dante Cordovan. I come from District 2, The strongest of all districts. I am 18 years old. Four years ago, I made a pillar crumble with my blood, blood that formed blades of varying length anywhere on my body. No one else I know can do this. I am unique, and soon, the rest of Panem will see the power of my 'Branch of Sin' as I dubbed it. My time in the hunger games is upon me, and last years tributes of District 12 are my prey. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark will rue the day they killed my brother Cato Cordovan.

I am a murderer in the making, and not even the hunger games will stop my vengeance.

***LINE BREAK***

**Sweet and short I know but it was only serving as a prologue.**

**The 'Branch of Sin' is also from the Anime 'Deadmans Wonderland' Like Shiro from 'Three Years Ago' (Read that if you haven't) and I always thought it was awesome.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! this story is definitely darker than my other ones, but I think it's going to be a good one too.**

**Enjoy!**

*****LINE BREAK*****

The peacekeepers head rolls away from me slowly as dump the rest of the body in the river. I quickly catch up to it and throw it in too. I retract the Blood Blades and make my way back to the orphanage, thinking hard about why I had to kill one _this_ time.

I was training for this years Hunger Games, the third quarter quell, when I realized I needed to practice my Blood Bending. No one else I know of can do this, and people would think it's sick, so I train in secret, by the river near District 2's training center. The peacekeeper was making his rounds when he saw the four foot blade protruding from my forearm- my favored area- and, understandably, he completely freaked out and tried to shoot me. Safe to say, I don't have a scratch on me.

It's not the first time someones tried to kill me once they've discovered my ability, but none of those people survived long enough to tell anyone.

Yes, I'm a murderer, and yes, I don't care. It's a thrill like no other. To see someone slowly bleed out is, quite frankly, a turn on. I'm as big a masochist as they come, not that anyone alive knows that either. Occasionally it will be a girl or a woman who discovers my ability, and I'll have some 'fun' with them. I don't know why I like it so much, but goddammit it is so _hot _listening to a girls muffled cries as she is entered, very roughly.

***LINE BREAK***

My room in the orphanage is dark, and dank, and smeared with blood. It suits my personality. I hate colors, apart from blood red. No one is allowed in my room, or else they die, simple.

I don't talk to people much, unless necessary or death threats, I like death threats.

My brother, Cato, was a tribute last year, and we lived in the orphanage together until then, after our parents were killed- by me, but we never talked about it- and we were going to live together after I turned 18. but no, _they_ didn't like that, _they_ being the fucking 'Star-crossed Lovers of District 12'. that's how I spend most of my days now, plotting their deaths, and I have a great idea, no matter how simple it seems.

Volunteer for the games, win- of course-, and kill the lovers the first time I see them after I win. Like I said, simple, but fool-proof, thanks to my Branch of Sin. My blood is looking forward to tasting theirs. It will be a good day for the Cordavans- or should I say, Cordavan- when they take their last breaths.

***LINE BREAK***

**Short I know, but until the games, I need help with ideas, especially for the Quarter Quell!**

**Reviews=Love!**


End file.
